


You're Better Than You Know

by GGMK



Category: Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Praise Kink, good boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGMK/pseuds/GGMK
Summary: Impactor has a low opinion of himself, but Ratchet aims to change that - even if he has to spend the rest of his night telling Impactor how great he is.
Relationships: Impactor/Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	You're Better Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, I like this pairing.
> 
> And for those wondering about Beyond Death, I promise, I'm working on the next chapter!

Ratchet huffed as he wiped down the last of his equipment. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, but he had plenty of patients in need, and sometimes it felt as if there wasn’t enough time to get around to everyone. It wasn’t that he was resentful, far from it, but as long as the war raged on, he didn’t see an end to the Cybertronians who would find themselves at his doorstep.

He heard heavy footsteps enter his office behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Impactor, and so he didn’t. Also because he didn’t want Impactor to see his smile. While he wouldn’t easily admit it, Impactor had been a great help as of late, and Ratchet had grown fond of him. Ratchet had a rule that any Cybertronian who was well enough had to help those who were less fortunate, but Impactor went above and beyond the call of duty. He single-handedly halved the workload, and Ratchet never heard him utter a complaint.

Ratchet didn’t believe in preconceived notions, but he had to admit, when he had first rescued Impactor, he had assumed the Decepticon would give him a hard time. Ratchet hadn’t been particularly worried; he knew he could hold his own in a fight. At first, he assumed that Impactor simply had a strong sense of honor, one that decreed that he had to help the one who saved his life. Ratchet could respect that, but the longer Impactor stuck around, the less stock Ratchet held in that theory.

There had been a handful of occasions, when Ratchet would give Impactor a mild compliment, or offer a small thanks, or any other kindness, the kind that was easily given and easily forgotten. Except, Impactor would always react to these small kindnesses. He would glance away, or he would mumble under his breath and make a retreat. Ratchet figured that he was just shy…only Impactor didn’t react that way with any of the patients who thanked him for his bedside manner. It was only with Ratchet that Impactor showed off that side of himself.

Ratchet pondered this. Impactor never said no when Ratchet gave him a task, and despite an obvious temper, never raised his voice to Ratchet. And to top it all, despite his bashful act, he seemed to linger next to Ratchet whenever he could. Did he not realize that Ratchet noticed? It wasn’t very subtle.

It was undeniable, especially to someone who had been around the block more than once. Impactor seemed to have a crush on Ratchet…and Ratchet wasn’t sure what he thought about it. Impactor being a Decepticon didn’t bother Ratchet at all, and Impactor being a former patient wasn’t an issue either. In fact, Ratchet truly liked Impactor…he was just curious about the why.

Was he really the first Cybertronian to ever show Impactor any kindness? Would Ratchet be taking advantage of Impactor if he began a relationship knowing that? Ratchet soon realized that he was pondering this for a far larger period of time than was normal. Romance wasn’t something he often entertained. Obviously, he was interested as well.

“I, uh, finished my rounds. Everyone seems to be doing fine. I mean, as fine as possible.” Impactor’s grumbling broke Ratchet out of his own brooding thoughts. Ratchet schooled his mouth, and turned around to face his…friend? Ally? Assistant.

“Very good.” And then, just to see Impactor’s reaction, “I was watching, and you did good. You’re a fast learner.” As he expected, Impactor looked down, mumbling under his breath. But this time, Ratchet wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite make that out.” Perhaps it was cruel of him, but was curious to see where this would go. Impactor grit his denta, before looking Ratchet in the optics.

“I didn’t do anything special. We both know that I only have a fraction of the medical skills you have. I’m simply not built for this kinda work.” His outburst was tempered with a slightly more self-conscious, “All I’m good for is destroying stuff.” That was another thing, Impactor had a bad habit of scorning himself. Apparently, he couldn’t take a compliment without somehow diminishing it. To Ratchet, it was more proof that Impactor just wasn’t used to receiving compliments- and Ratchet was suddenly determined to change that.

“I disagree. In fact, accounting for your lack of experience, I’d even say you’ve been a very impressive student. I haven’t heard any complaints from your fellow patients, either.” Slag-it, he wasn’t going to stop until Impactor accepted the compliments. Ratchet didn’t even need to exaggerate, either; Impactor was a fine student. Ratchet had worked with way, way less coordinated bots.

“Do…do ya really think so?” Impactor asked, his voice laced with obvious caution and doubt, as if Ratchet was leading him on just to let him down. Ratchet frowned. What kind of demoralizing scrap was Megatron putting the Decepticons through?

“Yes. I don’t lie, and I don’t coddle anyone. If I say it, I mean it.” Ratchet felt his spark give a little flutter when Impactor offered up a rare, albeit tentative, smile. Ratchet decided to strike while Impactor was in a more approachable mood. He could try for some subtlety, but…that wasn’t his style.

He put a servo on Impactor’s shoulder, which unsurprisingly caused the Decepticon to flinch. “You…don’t receive too many compliments, do you?” When he received no reply, he dug in, “You’re not an incompetent bot. Surely you’ve accomplished things for the Decepticons, things that were deserving of some sort of acknowledgement.” Impactor snorted, which…was a start.

After a moment, Impactor glared at Ratchet - only, Ratchet knew that he wasn’t the one meant to receive the glare. But now that he looked, Impactor’s crimson optics seemed brighter, somehow.

“I don’t think Megatron has any compliments to spare. I worked my aft off for his vision, but I’d be surprised if he noticed me.” The words were filled with venom, and resignation. “Only his lapdog Soundwave ever seemed good enough for the honor. Even that rat Starscream had a higher position.”

All of a sudden, Impactor seemed to realize what he was saying, and went back into self-conscious mode, optics turned to the ground. “I…apologize for venting. I doubt that’s something you’re interested in.” On the contrary, this was something Ratchet - in his professional opinion - thought Impactor needed to get off his chassis.

“If you ask me, you’re better off without the Decepticons. They don’t deserve you - or your loyalty.” Impactor didn’t respond, and Ratchet wondered if perhaps insulting Impactor’s team had been a step too far. He was considering apologizing when Impactor looked back at him.

“Being a Decepticon…was the only thing I could take pride in. I don’t…know what good I’ll be now. Or what purpose my life has. It’s not a fun feeling to have, doc.”

Ratchet hesitated, before putting his arms around Impactor in a hug. Impactor stiffened, and for the second time in a brief window, Ratchet thought that perhaps he had messed up. He wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of bot. Was he hugging too tightly? Was it not enough? He supposed it didn’t matter, as long as his words reached Impactor’s spark.

“Your life has a purpose, so don’t you dare say otherwise. And if you don’t know what that purpose is, I’ll help you find it. Damn it, I didn’t save your life just to see you waste it away. Maybe your old teammates didn’t see your worth, but I do, and I’d like to think I’m a good judge of character.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? I’m no one special.” Impactor spoke in a whisper, and if Ratchet hadn’t kept his audio receptors in top shape, he would have missed the question. It only made Ratchet want to comfort Impactor even more.

“Because you deserve some kindness. The way I see it, you’re long overdue for some of it in your life. And I hate to see you like this.” He leaned away, making sure that Impactor was looking at him optic to optic. “And I’ve noticed the way you’ve been looking at me, and the way you hover around me.”

Impactor’s optics widened, and he pushed away from Ratchet’s embrace before schooling his face back into a more stoic look that hid his panic. “If I’ve overstepped my boundaries, I apologize. Clearly, I wasn’t being as subtle as I thought.” He turned to leave, but Ratchet grabbed him by the wrist.

“Not so fast. I never said I disliked those looks.” Impactor gave Ratchet a look of skepticism. It almost hurt Ratchet to see that. Did Impactor not know how handsome he was?

Impactor squinted, as if he was trying to spot the lie. “Are you implying that -”

Ratchet grabbed Impactor by his large shoulders and brought him in close, connecting their lips together. It was brief, but when they pulled away, Impactor was too stunned to even close his mouth.

“I’m not implying anything. I’m saying that I know you’re attracted to me, and I don’t think you’re bad looking either. If your teammates couldn’t see that, well, they’re fools or need their optics examined by a doctor.” He let himself grin at Impactor before pressing their mouths together again. He felt more than heard Impactor moan against him. Before things could get too heated, Ratchet broke off from him again. “But, as a doctor, I have to ask, for the record, if you want this. I think I know the answer, but I want to hear it from you.”

Impactor swallowed, before nodding. Ratchet gave him a sharp look, and Impactor got the message. “I mean…yes. I do. I can’t believe this is really happening, but I want you.” Ratchet nodded, glanced back at the door to see if it was closed, and then surprised Impactor by lifting him up and taking him to Ratchet’s personal berth.

“You really are strong for a medic,” Impactor said with a bit of awe. And here Ratchet thought he was the one giving the compliments.

“Do you have any preference?” Ratchet asked. Impactor bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“I think I want you inside me. In the past, I’ve always been the one on top. And…I trust you.”

Ratchet leaned down to kiss Impactor again. “After I saved your life, I would hope so. But if this is your first time, I need to make sure that you’re ready for my spike. And I’m saying this as both a doctor, and as someone who cares about your needs. I want this to be pleasurable for both of us.” Intentions made clear, Ratchet reached into his subspace and grabbed a can of lubricant.

“Do you carry that with you everywhere, doc?” Impactor joked, lightening the mood. Ratchet lightly smacked him on the arm.

“I don’t normally use this for interface, if that’s what you’re implying,” he snapped, but there was no real venom behind it. He poured some of the lubricant on his fingers, and let said fingers slide up Impactor’s leg until he reached the opening. “Now, this may feel odd and invasive, but I promise that the feeling won’t last.” Impactor nodded his consent, and Ratchet let his pointer finger pierce into Impactor, who let out a small noise.

“Shh, you’re doing fine. I know it’s weird, but, if I do this…” Ratchet twisted his finger ever so slightly, and -

Impactor moaned, softly and delicately, but in a baritone. He tried to cover his mouth with one of his servos. Ratchet didn’t like that.

“I want to hear your beautiful voice. Scrap the patients outside.” Ratchet was gratified when Impactor stopped lowering his voice. Slag, but Impactor’s moans did something to Ratchet’s spark! He was doing his best to stay patient, but Impactor was testing him.

“I think that’s enough preparation.” Ratchet removed his finger, and lined himself up. He stopped at the last moment, and looked at Impactor, who glared at Ratchet, no doubt impatient as well. “If something hurts, don’t hesitate to tell me.” Impactor nodded, clearly ready to get on with the show, and Ratchet had no reason to drag it out any longer. He entered Impactor, and he couldn’t tell if the ensuing groan was him or Impactor.

“You feel so good,” Ratchet ground out. Impactor reacted to that, letting out a delightful whimper. Ratchet had a hunch that Impactor probably had a praise kink due to the fact that he never got the appreciation that he so rightly deserved. It’s a good thing Impactor currently had his optics turned off, otherwise he would’ve seen a devilish grin on Ratchet’s face.

As he continued thrusting, Ratchet leaned down so that his mouth was near Impactor’s audio receptors. “You’re tight,” Ratchet purred. “I knew you would feel good, but this…is surpassing my wildest fantasies.” Impactor gasped. “I bet you didn’t even realize that I fantasized about you.”

Impactor opened his mouth, probably to respond, but Ratchet intercepted his words by closing his mouth over Impactor’s. As he continued to piston into Impactor, the two of them engaged in a mild glossa battle. When Ratchet untangled his mouth, he gave Impactor a gentle smile. “You’re pretty good at this kissing thing.” Impactor shook his head.

“I’m sure you’ve been kissed by way more experienced bots than me.” Ratchet sighed, growing exasperated with Impactor. He gave a sharp thrust, making Impactor arch his back.

“Impactor. That was a good kiss, and this is a good interface. I’m going to drill this into you, and I’m not going to stop until you accept it. In fact, I’m going to praise you until you overload. How does that sound?” Impactor raised a servo to cover his face.

“Kinda embarrassing, to be honest.” Ratchet chuckled affectionately.

“Well, too bad. Impactor, you’re easy on the optics.” He punctuated this with another thrust. “You’ve been a great help here. Your bedside manner isn’t as lacking as I had feared. You have a good head on your shoulders, your teammates didn’t appreciate this nearly enough. Lately, the thing I look forward to the most each day is getting to talk to you.” Each compliment was followed by strong hip movement, and a borderline gratuitous noise from Impactor.

“I used to be lonely, so lonely. Then you came along, and now I find that I’m not so lonely. You did that, Impactor. You’ve made my life so much more bearable.” Ratchet’s voice was becoming labored. He knew this couldn’t last too much longer.

“Ratchet, please!” Impactor begged. His voice box was beginning to short out; obviously, he was close. This suited Ratchet just fine, as he was growing closer to the edge as well, and he was running out of compliments - or at least ones that didn’t sound ridiculous.

“Overload for me, Impactor. I just know you’re going to give me a sight that I’ll treasure forever.” Impactor was an obedient ex-Decepticon. The words had only left Ratchet when he felt Impactor freeze up, and heard an indecribable sound come from his voice box. Ratchet couldn’t deny himself the pleasure, and he followed Impactor off the precipice.

For a few blissful moments, the war was forgotten. Even when reality returned, Ratchet couldn’t complain. He felt sated and cozy with Impactor, who was still holding onto Ratchet with a death grip. Ratchet found he didn’t mind.

He knew they’d have to get up eventually. They certainly had things to discuss. But for now, being in Impactor’s embrace and just basking in the moment seemed like a gift from Primus. Before letting himself doze off, Ratchet kiss Impactor on the helm. No matter what Impactor thought, Ratchet was of the opinion that Impactor was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay safe out there, everyone!


End file.
